His Majesty
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Spike, the Prince, becomes King when his father goes missing. -Historical/Modern fusion AU- Spike(William)/Xander, m/m slash, slavery
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** His Majesty  
**Author:** WarpedMinded and Anon  
**Chapter: ** 1/3  
**Fandom: ** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: ** Spike/Xander  
**Word Count: **3,517  
**Warning:** Slavery  
**Summary:** Spike, the Prince, becomes King when his father goes missing.  
**Disclaimer: ** We do not own BtVS or any of its characters. We do not make any money off of this.  
**Note: ** This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and Anon. Warped = Xander. Anon = Spike.  
**A/N: **This fic doesn't really have a specific setting in time. Sometimes it seems like it takes place hundreds of years ago and others it seems more modern. I apologize for that. Just ignore it.

:::

Alexander was pushed with another group of boys into a room where they were put in a single file. He was shivering at the thought of being taken to a home where he would have to do 'naughty' things. It was wrong, he was meant to be a home with his mother and father. He was supposed to be their heir. But instead, they sold him to the slave traders that came through the small town and bought him for 20 shillings.

His heart started to pound when the door opened and some people came in and chose which ones to take and use as servants.

Xander kept his head down, his shaggy brown hair covering his face.

:::

Prince William walked with his father, the King, into the room they were keeping the boys for sale. Last week had been his 6th birthday, and as tradition in his family went, he was now appointed a personal servant. That's why they were there today, to pick out the person that would work for William for the rest of his life.

He held onto his father's hand tightly, trying to ignore the boys his age crying for their mothers and fathers or begging to go home. Even though he knew it was necessary, he still felt bad for doing what he had to do. Standing at the end of the room he looked down the line of boys until his eyes froze on a brunette boy whose face he couldn't see. He could tell the boy wasn't crying, which encouraged William to point at him and look up at his father.

"That one," he said simply in his English accent.

The King smiled down at his son, proud that he did something he knew was difficult, and told the worker which boy they wanted.

Xander tried to shake off the men that grabbed him. "No don't touch me!" he cried, his childish voice sounding so out of its element.

When he was presented to William and the King, his eyes widened and he looked down nervously. He may be a little deviant but he knew never to insult royalty. He bowed down, his body shaking with the lack of food and water.

"King. Prince."

William frowned when he saw the boy shake and looked up to his father.

The King saw the shaking as well and turned to the workers, yelling at them for not taking care of the kids properly.

The Prince took the opportunity to introduce himself to the brunette, "Hello, I'm Prince William. What's your name?"

Xander looked into William's eyes. "I'm Alexander," he said softly and looked away. He stood up and stepped closer to William, showing that he acknowledged he belonged to the Prince.

The six-year-old Prince waited with his new servant until his father was done reprimanding the workers. When the King turned back to them with a smile, William took his hand and the three of them left the building to head back to the castle.

Once they arrived the King told his son that he had things to attend to and that his personal servant would be out soon to take Alexander and start his training.

While the two boys waited William tried to start a conversation. "So what do you do for fun?"

Xander bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "I used to play in the sand. But I always made sure to play in the clean sand, not the one the animals used." He giggled a little and reached over to hold William's hand. "Can I hold you hand? I don't wanna get lost," He asked a little apprehensively.

William nodded and held Alexander's hand firmly.

Just then his father's personal servant came in and smiled to himself when he saw the boys holding hands.

"This way boys. We'll start the training in the playroom," he said as he turned and started to lead the way.

William turned to his new servant as they walked, "You can call me Wil by the way. Do you want me to call you something else?"

Alexander gave a nod, "I'm called Xander. You can call me that if you want." He smiled, his brown eyes showing how glad he was to be there and away from the cruel hands of the slavers. When they got to the room he almost gasped at the size. "This is a _play_room? It's huge!"

William and his father's servant, Edward, laughed aloud. "Most royal families have multiple children so this room was made for all of them to play in. Young Prince William is an only child, as his mother died while giving birth and the King fell in love with me shortly after," Edward explained.

William nodded and hugged Edward, showing his love for the man who was like a second father to him.

Xander looked unsure at how to react. "That is alright here; two men loving each other?" The church his family had kept making him go to always said that sodomy was a sin. But how come these people were happy then?

"If the King says it's allowed; then it's allowed," Edward answered simply. "Now we must start the lessons. Alexander, are you prepared and willing to serve Prince William in any way, shape, or form, for the rest of your life?"

Xander, just realizing what he was going to be, felt tears come to his eyes. "Have you ever been hurt? Or forced to do anything?" he asked Edward quietly peeking at Wil nervously.

Edward quickly dropped to one knee and pulled Xander into a hug. "No, no, no my dear boy. The King is very kind to me, and all his servants. And William has a heart as big as his father's so I'm sure he will be the same. Do not fret, young one, he will treat you well."

Xander sniffled as he nodded, "Alright. I promise I will be a good servant to Wil. For the rest of my life I will."

William jumped up and down in excitement, yelling and grabbing onto Xander as he did so.

Edward laughed and allowed the two boys a moment to rejoice before calling their attention. "Enough. Now it's time for me to train Xander in how to serve you, Prince William. You may go play; we do not need you yet."

"Okay!" William said, still smiling, as he ran off to play on the other side of the room.

Xander giggled as he watched Wil run. "I heard someone talking about us only being used for sex. What's sex?" He thought for a second and whispered worriedly, "Will it happen to me?" His eyes were wide.

Edward laughed harder than he had in a long time and patted Xander on the back. "If you're lucky," he managed to get out. After he calmed himself he took a few deep breaths before replying. "You are much too young to know about sex. Wait a few years and you will be taught everything you need to know about it. Okay?"

Xander nodded while looking at Edward with a stern gaze. "It doesn't hurt?" That's the only question he asked that he needed to know the answer to at that moment.

Edward could tell that Xander wanted an answer and decided that this was a question he could answer. "If done properly, it can feel like the best thing on Earth. If not, then it could be the worst."

Xander nodded, "Thank you for telling me the truth. What do you need to train me for?" He smiled at Edward brightly.

Edward smiled back and started to explain to Xander everything that he would be taught and why. After a few hours of lessons, Edward dismissed Xander for the day and told him to go and play with William.

Xander ran over to Wil and plopped down beside him. "Are you thirsty?" he asked sweetly his face happy and showing that he was glad to be around Wil, even if he did have to serve him.

"No, I'm fine." Wil smiled and handed Xander one of the wooden soldiers he was playing with. They played for a while before lunch was served at a small table in the middle of the room.

:::

It was 12 years later and Prince William was now known as Spike. The 18 year old stood out on the balcony to his room and smoked. It had been 3 years ago today that his father and Edward disappeared. The two had finally gotten married and went to Ireland on a honeymoon. After being there for a week, they were never heard form again. After that, William wasn't himself. He became fearsome and angry at the world. He started to go by the name Spike and dress in tight black clothes.

Flicking the cigarette over the balcony railing he turned to go back into his room. It was about two in the morning and he needed to try and get some sleep.

:::

Xander watched Spike carefully the last few years. He made sure to never upset the blonde and also tried to stay out of his way. But one day he stepped into the bathroom right as Spike was showering. "I'm sorry, master Spike." He kept his eyes averted as he tidied up the washroom.

Spike ignored Xander and rinsed the shampoo out of his bleached blonde hair before stepping out. He didn't bother to cover up as he dried off his hair and moved into his bedroom to get dressed, planning on spending the night out instead of in bed like he should.

Xander felt his heart break. He has been harboring feelings toward his master for quite some time, but Spike didn't even notice him anymore.

"Who are you and where is my best friend?" he asked harshly as he walked out of the bathroom and into Spike's room.

Spike continued to ignore Xander and got dressed. After donning his customary duster he fished in the pockets for his cigarettes and lit up before finally turning to his servant.

"What do you want? I've got places to be."

Xander bit his lip as he glared defiantly. He said the only thing that would get a true reaction out of Spike, "I'm leaving. Breaking the vow and not being your servant anymore. Edward is gone so the promise is nullified. You obviously don't need me anymore." He threw down the cleaning cloth for good measure.

Spike growled and slammed Xander up against the wall. "You're not going anywhere! Do you hear me?! I'll chain you up if I bloody well have to!"

Xander cried out in pain and looked at Spike with a betrayed expression. "You promised me you would never hurt me. I don't know what kind of monster you became but I don't want to see you hurt anyone _ever_ again! You have no right just because you are the King. Your father would be so ashamed of you right now."

Spike was shocked and it showed on his face as he took a step back, letting go of Xander. He overcame his shock quickly and just looked angrier than ever. "Don't talk to me like that," he said calmly. "I'm warning you, Xander."

"Or you'll do what? Treat me like the bitch I am?" Xander shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "I don't even know you anymore. What happened to the boy I fell in love with, and the boy who giggled at the word sex. Is he gone for good or will he come back for me before you kill me?"

Spike forced himself to back off and breathe for a second. He needed to calm down. "I'm not going to kill you, Xander, you know that. You just can't leave me, pet. I won't let you." He sighed and put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray before rubbing his hands over his face.

Xander looked at the cigarette in disdain. "Why don't you quit smoking? It's really not becoming of you, _master_." He went over and threw the ashtray and the cigs out the window and into the bushes.

Spike barely held onto his temper, his fists clenching as well as his teeth. "I'll do what I like, _servant_. Now that my father's gone, I am King! So you will watch yourself in my presence!"

Xander started to take off his clothes, "Master. Fine. I am the sex slave you bought when we were six fucking years old. You can start treating me like a whore now, since we are old enough!" He yanked off his trousers and his under shorts. He stood naked in front of his crush and then knelt down, his knees spread apart, head down, and arms behind his back. "I'm yours to use and trash, master."

Spike sighed and sat heavily on his bed. He didn't want this. He wanted his father and Edward back. He wanted to be a Prince instead of the King again. To his horror he started to feel tears run down his face and he sniffled a bit.

Xander pulled on his under garments and got up to hold Spike. "I know you miss them. I miss them too. They were like parents to me also." He kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You're just scaring me."

Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and cried harder than he ever had in his life, harder than when he was first told that his father and Edward were missing. He cried for what felt like days but was really only a few minutes before he calmed down. Now completely warn out, he simply removed his duster before lying back in his bed. He was about to fall asleep before he realized something wasn't right. Opening one eye he saw Xander standing by his bed, so grabbing one of the servant's hands, he pulled him into the bed with him.

Xander lay beside Spike and in only a few minutes he let out a soft sigh and molded against Spike's back. "I love you, Spike. No matter what. I have loved you for years."

Spike sighed softly and held onto Xander's hands. "I love you too, pet. I have since the day we met," he said as he drifted off into a deep restful sleep.

Xander bit his lip as he watched Spike sleep. His fingers ran though the blonde tufts of hair. "I'm always yours, until you or I die." He fell asleep with his head resting against Spike's shoulder.

:::

Spike woke up the next morning and groaned, feeling like he had been hit by a carriage. Cracking one eye open he looked around the room and saw that it was bright, having not ordered Xander to close the curtains last night. Pulling the pillow out from under his head he put it over his face and groaned even louder. He didn't want to get up today.

When Spike moved Xander's head dropped onto the bed and he left out a groan of annoyance. "Don't move," he sighed, moving closer to Spike and laying his head on his best friend's chest.

Spike threw the pillow off of his face and onto the floor before looking down at the head on his chest. He thought about how bad he had been treating everyone, especially Xander, since his father and Edward went missing.

"I'm sorry, Xander," he said softly as he ran a hand through the other man's shaggy brown hair.

Xander gave a sad shrug. "I kind of understand. They were like fathers to me too. But I never treated anyone different. I believe they will be back someday."

Spike hummed, agreeing, and said, "That would be nice. To not only know that they are okay, but to not be King anymore. I bloody hate it." He sighed and sat up, moving Xander's head from his chest to his lap. "We should get up, I have things to do. But I don't want to."

Xander chuckled, "I'll help you, like when we were younger. If... if you want me to," he hastily added. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his servant vest. He was only wearing his undershorts and the vest. He looked around for his trousers. "Do you see my trousers anywhere? They fell right there." He pointed to the spot they should have been in.

Spike eyed the brunette's body before he forced himself to stop. He climbed out of the bed and looked around on the floor with Xander, finally finding the pants under the pillow he had thrown on the floor.

"Here you go, pet. I need to change out of these clothes. Bloody stupid of me to fall asleep fully clothed," he mumbled the last part as he got undressed and then redressed in fresh clothes.

Xander smiled as he walked up to Spike and straightened out Spike's vest collar. "You look very nice, my King." He gave a shy smile and kissed the blonde's cheek affectionately. "You have a gathering with the King from the country next to us. He should be waiting there now." Xander looked down, visibly upset. "I... I think it is about him trying to marry his daughter to you, for her to be Queen."

Spike laughed as he walked out the door, "Like that's going to bloody happen."

About an hour later he finally convinced the neighboring King to "piss off" and leave him alone, which the King was _not_ happy about, but Spike didn't care. Now that that was over he sat at his desk in his office and went over some papers, signing some and throwing out others.

:::

Xander walked in with a cup of tea. "My King? Would you like me to rub your back?" He smiled cheekily as he stepped closer to Spike. "I would think that all the steam billowing out of your ears is a sign on tension or frustration."

Spike sat back in his chair and rubbed his face before taking a sip of the offered tea. After looking over the papers on his desk he decided that it was time for a break. Getting up, he moved to the small couch in his office and sat down. "A back rub would be nice, pet. Thanks. This work is killing me."

Xander nodded his head cordially and started to gently rub the tension out of Spike. He flew off the couch a few minutes later when Rupert Giles bound into the room.

"William, are you ready for your lessons today? That means you too Xander." He smiled at them as he stepped into the office.

Xander couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, Mr. Giles. I am guessing you had some fun recently. Was it a horse or the stable master Ethan Rayne that bit you?" He pointed to the small hickey on Giles' neck.

Spike laughed aloud as Giles blushed a fierce shade of red and held a hand to his neck, covering the hickey.

"Yes, well I do believe that is none of your business. Now, time for your lessons, shall we?" Giles sputtered out as he adjusted the books in his free hand.

Xander gave Spike a finishing rub before helping the blonde up. "Come on, _King. _Let's go to the lesson room." He walked through a doorway and into a small room with chairs and small tables.

Giles followed his students in and started reading text from famous author and asking who wrote them. They were taught everything from arithmetic, to English, to history, and art history.

"Any questions?"

"No. We done?" Spike asked is teacher with a glare, hating his lessons.

Giles sighed and took off his glasses to clean. "Yes, we are finished William."

"Good," Spike said, already on his way out the door.

Xander rolled his eyes, "Spike, please. This will help eventually. You don't want to be known as the dunce King." He walked over to Giles and shook his hand. "Thank you for teaching me too. I know I don't do too well, but I really try."

Giles smiled, "I know you do, Xander. Ethan wanted me to tell you two "hello". And he hopes you both will come out for a ride on the new horses."

Spike continued down the hall, walking past his office and into the throne room. He refused to ever go in here, only entering when he wanted to think about his father, everyone knew not to bother him when he was in there. He sighed and sat down on the King's throne, once his father's rightful place, but now his.

Xander decided now was the time to go visit with Ethan and Giles. He followed their tutor outside and towards the stables. When he walked inside he was hauled up into a tight hug and he laughed the whole time. "Mr. Rayne."

Ethan laughed as he gave Giles a kiss on the cheek. Xander sat with them and chatted about nothing in particular for the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

:::

Spike woke up a few hours after entering the throne room, the smell of his father that came from the chair having lulled him to sleep. He stood up and stretched before deciding to go find Xander.

After wandering around for a while he finally found the brunette in the stables talking to Ethan and Giles.

Xander tipped his head back and smiled brightly at Spike. "I was waiting for you. I want to ride one of them with you." He stood up and stretched, his vest moving up a little showing Spike his taut, strong stomach. He stepped toward the blonde and touched his hand, wanting to hold it like when they were little.

Knowing what Xander wanted, Spike took a hold of his hand firmly before turning to Ethan. "Get us a horse ready."

Ethan jumped up and went to prepare a horse for his majesty. Once the horse was ready he led it out to where Spike and Xander where waiting.

Spike let go of Xander's hand and lifted himself up onto the horse before holding down a hand to the brunette to help him up.

Xander took a deep breath and climbed onto the horse with Spike's help. He wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and was pressed firmly against his back.

"Let's go," he whispered as he bit Spike's ear playfully.

Spike chuckled and squeezed Xander's hands before grabbing a hold of the rains and squeezing his legs around the horse, getting it moving.

They roamed around the grounds for about an hour before the sun started to set and Spike steered the large animal back to the stables.

Xander yawned and rested his chin on Spike's shoulder, while they trotted back. He lightly thrust his hips against Spike's lower back, his hard on unable to miss. "I'm sorry. I just like being close to you."

Spike swallowed hard as he felt his own cock start to swell. They were approaching the stables so he quickly thought of as many disgusting things as he could before they entered.

Ethan walked up to the horse and helped Xander down before Spike got off on his own, then took the horse away, smiling at the two boys knowingly.

"Come on, Xan, time to get ready for bed," Spike grumbled, glaring at Ethan's back as he walked away.

Xander smiled serenely as he followed Spike to his room. He took off his trousers and his vest, but then he also took off his undershorts, leaving him naked. He crawled into bed and lay on top of the covers.

"Spike… when did you start having wet dreams about me? I had them ever since I was old enough to get wet dreams," he chuckled.

Spike laughed as he started to undress, purposely keeping his eyes off the naked teen on his bed. "Being a bit presumptuous, aren't we pet?" he said as he laid on the bed naked, next to Xander, his semi erect cock lying against his thigh. "But I would have to say the same as you."

Xander smiled and laid his head on Spike's chest, peeking at the pale blush colored cock. "I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do, my King," he whispered huskily. "I'm your servant... and slave."

Spike tilted Xander's head so they were face to face. "Don't ever think that that's all you are to me, pet," he said fiercely. He rolled the both of them over so that he was on top of the brunette and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Xander's lips.

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and kept him close. "Stay like this, don't leave me." He kissed Spike more deeply. "Are you really tired?"

"Yeah, we should sleep," Spike said around a yawn. He got the blanket out from under them and pulled it up to their chests. Cuddling up to the brunette he kissed him again. "Goodnight, pet."

Xander stared at the ceiling as he let out a loud huff of air. "Goodnight, master." He waited until Spike was asleep before creeping out of Spike's bed and sitting on the couch reading a book for a couple hours. He didn't even get a chance to move back to bed, falling asleep with the open book on his lap.

:::

Spike woke up the next morning and felt around on the bed for Xander. When his hand only met cold sheets he sat up quickly and looked around, sighing in relief when he found the brunette asleep on the couch. Quietly, he climbed out of the bed, walked over to the sleeping man, took the book out of his hands, and carried him back to the bed. After tucking Xander in, he climbed back into the bed and wrapped himself around him waiting for him to wake up.

Xander let out a whimpering sigh, curling closer to Spike and burying his head under the blonde's chin. "Love you," the brunette whispered, falling asleep quickly. He slept like that for twenty or so minutes.

When Xander woke up, he jerked awake, almost confused as to where he was. But he relaxed when he heard the heartbeat under him. "Morning, Master."

Spike smiled and kissed the top of Xander's head. "Morning, pet." He moved his hip, his morning wood rubbing against the servant's thigh. "I have a while before I need to be in my office, if you can think of anything to do."

Xander looked at Spike thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so, Spike. I can go get you some food though." He smiled sleepily at his master as he climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes. "I'll be right back, Master," he promised as he left the room and went down to the first floor and all the way to the kitchen. "King William would like some breakfast please?" he smiled sweetly at his best friends.

Willow giggled and started up on some porridge and a bowl of dry cereal.

Tara smiled shyly as she cut some fruits and put them on a plate. A goblet of goat's milk was placed on the tray also.

"Tell him to not play too hard," Willow laughed as she twirled Tara around the kitchen, dancing like she did whenever she was in a hyper mood.

Xander chuckled as he went back up the stairs and into Spike's room. "Willow said to not be too naughty today." He winked as he set the tray on his master's lap and sat down beside him.

Spike's stomach chose that moment to announce itself by growling loudly. He realized how hungry he was so he started to quickly eat the food, wanting to get to the naughtiness Xander was talking about.

Xander took a couple pieces of fruit and sucked the juices off them. "I am so hungry," he smiled a little as he ate some of the dry granola cereal. "What is the plan for today?"

"I don't know about your plans, but mine are to finish my brekkies, have my wicked way with you, bathe (while possibly having my wicked way with you again), and then going to my office to finish my work," Spike said before popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

Xander looked at Spike awkwardly, "Umm... Spike... Master, your wicked way with me? I'm not a sex slave. You have others that have been waiting a long time for you. I'm your friend, you do not have to care for me in an intimate way."

"I know I have a harem of men and women who are ready to tend to my every need, but I don't want them. I want you," Spike said around a mouthful of food. He paused mid chew when a sudden thought hit him. Swallowing hard he turned to look at his friend. "Unless you don't want that. I'm not going to force you to do anything Xander."

Xander blushed and looked away, "I do care about you in that way also. But I never dared to hope too much, just in case you would never care for me in such a way." He reached over and grabbed Spike's hand and held it against his chest. "Feel my heart beating for you? Everything I do is to please you, and... I want to please you in bed also."

Spike smiled a genuine smiled and moved the tray of food onto the floor before sitting back in the bed and pulling Xander on top of him.

"I'm glad to hear that, luv," he whispered against his friend's lips before capturing them in a kiss.

Xander gasped and whimpered into the kiss. He had never kissed anyone before Spike. He remembered when they were still young they would hide from the King, hiding in the stables and playing kissing games. He would hide and when Spike would find him, he would get a kiss. But it never went further than that. Until now.

"My King!" he cried out as he rubbed his hard erection against Spike's own answering hard cock.

Moaning at the erection pressing against his, Spike smirked smugly and rolled them over so that Xander was pinned beneath him as they continued to kiss. He thrust his hips experimentally against his friend's and saw stars.

"Bloody hell, pet," he sighed as he started to trail his kisses from Xander's mouth down his jaw and to his neck.

Xander's cock throbbed with the beat of his heart, and Spike's moaning and gasping was hurtling him closer to the edge.

"Please! Master, I will do anything, please."

Spike bit at Xander's neck, loving the sound of Xander begging. "Tell me what you want, luv."

Xander shivered and cocked his head to the side, "Everything you would want to share with me. I wish the best for my King."

Spike sat up and removed his shirt before pulling off Xander's undershorts. He paused after they were off and stared down at his friend. It wasn't like he had never seen Xander naked, it's just that he never saw him hard and aching for him and it was one hell of a turn on.

Xander blushed as he looked down at himself too. He was so shocked at how hard he was for his best friend. "I-I… are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, how come you want men and not women. I was told by a few of the other slaves that men coupling with men are a horrible sin. I-I would be flogged and hung for that kind of thing." He swallowed as he ran his fingers over Spike's nipples, teasing him a little.

"You're not to listen to other servants, only me. And you're going to tell me who told you those things so I can punish them. But for now, we're going to forget all of that and continue what we were doing," Spike growled. Pushing his anger away for now, he quickly removed his pants and undershorts before lying back down next to Xander.

Xander couldn't help but smile as he leaned up and kissed Spike tenderly, "I love you, Master," he whispered. His erection didn't shrink at all. It still bounced as he looked into Spike's eyes.

Spike smiled and kissed Xander back just as sweetly before whispering back, "I love you too, Xander. Now let's get to the fun stuff shall we?"

**-Sex scene removed! Just message, or review asking for the link-**

When he was done he laid back, panting for breath.

Xander sighed and carefully shifted so Spike's cock slipped out of his leaking hole. "I love you, Master."

Spike smiled and wrapped his arms around Xander tightly. "I love you too, Xander."


	3. Chapter 3

:::

It was a month since the first time Spike and Xander made love and they have been happily inseparable since. Spike was busy with being the king a lot, but Xander would sit by his side and sometimes help him.

Today started just like any day, Spike and Xander waking up in bed together, showering, getting dressed, and then eating breakfast before going to the office to do paperwork. It was all normal until one of the messengers came running and panting into the room.

"Your highness! Your father and his husband have been spotted getting off a boat at the docks! They are being escorted here as we speak!"

Spike sat there in shock.

Xander started to jump in joy. "They're back! Edward and the King are back!" He ran up to Spike and pulled him into a tight hug. "They're back Spike," he whispered lastly to his lover.

A few minutes later in came Edward and the King, a little worse for wear but they were alive.

Spike quickly stood up and moved around from behind the desk to stand a few feet away from his fathers. "Dad…" he hesitated, wanting desperately to embrace his fathers and make sure they were okay.

The King smiled and reached out to Spike quickly pulling him into a tight hug.

Melting into the hug, Spike wrapped his arms around his father and buried his head in his shoulder.

Xander was so happy that he hugged Edward tightly. "We were so scared you died," he gasped, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Edward smiled as he hugged Xander just as tightly, "No. We were kidnapped during our honeymoon. We were trapped, but thankfully our guards found us on a small island a month ago. Then we headed back here." He let go of Xander and grabbed Spike, pulling him into a big bear hug. "We are so sorry, William. We never wanted to be gone for so long."

Spike finally let the silent tears roll down his cheeks as he hugged Edward and realized that they were okay and finally home.

The King laughed and pulled Spike away from Edward after a while. "If you don't mind son, we would like to bathe and get some rest. It's nice to finally be home after such an ordeal. We shall talk about all that has happened later."

Spike nodded and watched as his fathers leave, hand in hand, out of the office. When the door shut behind them he staggered over to the couch and collapsed onto it.

"They're home..." Xander gasped as he landed next to Spike and buried his face in the blonde's neck. His throat was tight, just wanting to let all the pain, the happiness, and the cries out. But he kept it in. The quiet was better.

Spike pulled Xander tighter against him and breathed in his scent, trying to calm his racing heart.

"As much as I wanted them to come back, I didn't think they ever would," he admitted quietly.

A soft sigh was all Xander did as he nodded, agreeing with Spike. "I hope they didn't have to endure too much when they were captured. I pray their souls are still happy and loving."

"I doubt anything could keep them from being happy and loving as long as they are together," Spike said confidently before he kissed the top of Xander's head.

Xander didn't say anything back. He just rested against Spike, his eyes wanting to close. "A nap sounds really nice." He turned his head and looked at his blonde haired lover. "How about it?" he asked as he stood up and reached out a hand to help Spike up also.

Spike agreed that a nap sounded like a good idea, so he took Xander's hand and got up. They headed back to Spike's room, which was now really their room, and got undressed before climbing into the big luxurious bed.

Xander jumped and flopped on the bed for a second before getting under the covers and snuggling up to his master. "Rest well. We will have a big feast for the return of the King and his husband."

Spike fell asleep quickly and deeply with a smile on his face.

:::

It was a couple of hours later that he awoke and ran his hand through Xander's hair, who still slept peacefully. He decided not to wake his lover and let him get some well-deserved rest, so he carefully snuck out of the bed, got dressed, and wandered out of the room.

Finding one of the servants, he explained that there was a big feast to be prepared in honor of his fathers returning and that guests from all over were to be invited. The servant nodded and quickly left to go get things ready.

Soon enough he found himself standing in the doorway of the office, looking at his father sit behind the desk.

The King looked up and smiled when he saw his beloved son standing there and quickly invited him in, "Come on in, William. We have much to discus, don't we?"

"Yes. I suppose we do," Spike nodded and headed into the room, meeting his father at the couch where they both took a seat.

"I've looked over what you have done in my absence. You did a good job," he praised his son before continuing, "but I can tell that you don't wish to be king. Am I correct?"

Spike hesitated before answering honestly, "No. I will do it after your passing, but before that I don't want to be king."

His father smiled and nodded his head before leaning in and hugging him. "I understand that. I will take the throne again."

Spike was so relieved he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, William. It's part of my job," the King laughed and released him. "Now go wake up your Xander and enjoy the rest of the day. Edward should be around here somewhere and I'm sure he would love to catch up with all the latest gossip."

Laughing aloud, Spike got up and left the room to head back to his chambers.

Xander was sitting up in the bed naked as a jaybird. He wanted to wait until Spike came into the room.

When Spike came in a short time later, Xander practically slinked out of the bed and rubbed against his lover like a cat in heat. "Let's bathe together," he purred, sucking hard on the blonde's neck.

Spike was surprised, but he certainly wasn't going to argue. He grabbed Xander's hips and lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around his own hips. Carrying Xander, he headed to the washroom and towards the large shower.

"One sec, love," he said as he put his lover down on the counter and turned to turn on the shower. The shower now heating up, he quickly removed his clothes and walked back over to Xander. "So what brought this on? Not that I mind."

"Our whole family is together again. I'm so elated and full of happiness that I want to celebrate." Xander looked at his feet with a shy smile. "We are going to have our own little party in that shower in a few seconds." He leaned forward and nipped at Spike's jaw, then licked the spot, soothing it.

"Sounds good to me," Spike panted and wrapped his arms around Xander, holding him close. They continued to kiss, bite, and lick at each other until the room filled with steam and the shower was hot enough. Picking up Xander like he did before, Spike carried him into the large shower and sighed when the warm water hit them.

Xander's arms were wrapped around Spike's shoulders. "Like this? Me wrapped around you? Press me against the wall, please, Master," he begged. His eyes were misty, but thankfully the water fell on their faces so it covered his tears of happiness.

**-Sex scene removed! Just message, or review asking for the link-**

When he was done he pulled his lover up and into a kiss. "Love you, Xand."

Xander licked cum from his fingers and then washed his hands. He grabbed clean pairs of clothes and helped Spike get dressed, and then straightened the tie for him.

"I hate wearing this bloody thing," Spike grumbled as he fiddled with his tie and watched Xander get dressed. He would often forgo the tie and just wear the rest of the suit, but he knew his fathers would want him to be dressed properly for the party so he left it on.

"Well I happen to think you look amazing with a tie, Master." Xander smiled innocently as he walked passed Spike, smacking his lover's ass. "Tonight you will wear nothing but the tie when we make love," he said as he gave a grin like no other.

Spike's scarred eyebrow arched as he smirked, followed Xander out of the room, and down to the throne room where the party was to take place.

When they entered the room Spike could see his fathers talking to guests and holding hands. Peeking at Xander out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed a hold of his hand and held on tight before walking further into the large room.

Xander smiled brightly as they walked into the elegant room. He nodded his head at all the people, just to be courteous, because he was still a servant, no matter if he was the Prince's lover.

As they got to the table Xander pulled out the chair for Spike and then pushed it in when Spike sat down. He sat next to his lover, and the King sat at the end of the table, husband on one side, Spike on the other.

Spike sat and tried not to fidget as the King gave a speech about how happy he was to be home, what had happened when they were gone, and that he was going to take over the throne once again.

At the last announcement everyone at the table let out sighs of relief and Spike sent them all a glare. The food was then brought out and everyone dug in, complementing the King on his great chefs.

Xander reached down and rubbed Spike's thigh gently. He leaned over and whispered into Spike's ear, "You scared people before I gave you the talk few days ago. Then you became a great King. I'm just sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner. I'm sorry, Master."

"It's fine, pet. It's not like I lead them into war or famine!" Spike said the last part loud enough for the whole party to hear, causing his father to send him a small glare. He took the hint and backed off, focusing back on his food.

Xander had to duck his head, just so people wouldn't see his grin. He gave Spike's thigh a squeeze, before grabbing a fork and he beginning to eat. He was grinning the whole time, thankfully people only thought it was because he was having a good time.

The dinner was soon over and the guest thanked the King for his hospitality and welcomed him back home before leaving.

As soon as everyone was gone, Spike let out a painful groan and fell back in his seat. "That was bloody dreadful. Now I remember why I never did it while I was king."

A small chuckle left Xander and he laid his hand on Spike's, which was on the table. "We are so glad you are back, your Majesty. And you too, Edward." Xander's lip quivered as he let out a small sigh, "We were scared we lost you for good. I didn't want to think that, but... we didn't know what else could have happened."

"We understand that, Xander," Edward said soothingly. "To be honest, there were times where we were sure we would never return. But we're happy to be back. And we're thrilled that you two have found love with each other."

Spike looked to his father to make sure that he agreed with Edward's statement and, judging by the smile on his face, he did.

Xander smiled and looked at Spike, "Yes, and I have finally been able to tame him recently." He then gave an innocent look at Spike.

The King covered a laugh with a cough, as did Edward.

Spike smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow. "Oh is that what you think?" he asked Xander before turning to his fathers. "If you'll excuse us I believe I have to demonstrate who has tamed whom." And with that he got up and threw the brunette over his shoulder before racing to his chambers, the echoes of his fathers' laughs behind him.

Once in their room, Spike set Xander down on the bed and stood in front of him. "Now if I recall correctly, there was mention of only wearing a tie tonight?" he teased.

With a laugh, Xander grabbed said tie and pulled Spike in for a kiss.

:::

**The End.**


End file.
